Algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pero pasó
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Ella, él, que pasa cuando se quedan solos en el barco?   Pasó algo que ella jamás creyó que pasaría.  Pésimo, lo sé xd Pasen plis, es corto, no desperdician tiempo ;


Bueno, antes que nada, One piece no me pertenece, tal vez jamás me pertenezca, pero no hay que deprimirse T.T

Este es mi segundo honesto, espero que sea de su agrado y me envíen críticas constructivas no destructivas, Este fic es de Nico Robin y Luffi, me encanta esa pareja jijiji

Bueno sin más que decir. Lean

**Algo que jamás pensé**** que pasaría pero pasó**

Grand line, es ahí donde he visto cosas inimaginables cosas sorprendentes, que jamás imaginé. Pero lo as asombroso que vi fue _algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pero pasó_.

El ser mas hiperactivo, juguetón, divertido y despreocupado del mundo estaba tendido en una cama enfermo, me refiero al capitán Monkey D. Luffi.

_¡¿Awww que hacemos? ¡Luffi se va a morir!_ Decía Usopp corriendo de un lado para otro en a habitación.

_¡Claro que no! ¡Claro que no! –Gritaba el pequeño Chopper haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento los únicos en la habitación éramos Tonny, Usopp y yo. Cierta molestia comenzaba a invadirme, así que usando el poder de la fruta del diablo hice aparecer dos brazos del piso y a continuacion que los dos ruidosos se sentaran.

_Deténganse ya, el capitán está durmiendo justo ahí.-Ambos me observaron con unas lágrimas exageradamente grandes que caían de sus ojos.

_Es que- Repicó Usopp- nunca había visto antes a Luffi enfermo. –Continuó el pequeño Chopper.

_Además no sé que clase de enfermedad sea...- De repente escuchamos unos gritos, provenientes de la proa.

_Tierra! Tierra a la vista! – Se oía la voz de Nami a todo pulmón, y en el fondo el "Mellorine" de Sanji. Los tres subimos a ver como se desarrollaba la situación allá arriba.

Al llegar Nami estaba dando las órdenes a seguir, a veces dudaba quién era el capitán del barco…

_Bien, en esta isla recogeremos provisiones, necesito que Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Robin vengan. Zoro se quedará a cuidar cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a nuestro capitán.

_Oki, de todas maneras necesito algunas plantas medicinales. – dijo contento el renito tomando su mochila

_Nami-Swan yo te seguiré al infinito y más allá!-decía el cocinero bailoteando, mientras Zoro le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la navegante.

_Bueno, yo también necesito algunos materiales para mis armas, pero… ¿Qué pasa si hay hostilidad en esa isla Nami?- La chica se quedó estática y volteó a ver la isla de la cual se escuchó un feroz rugido, su expresión cambió por completo.

_Corrección, Zoro vendrá con nosotros para proteger- digo, acompañarnos, estoy muy segura que Robin podrá encargarse de todo lo que se le ocurra al bueno para nada, quiero decir, al capitan… je he he…- Una gotita se deslizó por las sienes de Zoro y la mía.

Se fueron dejándome a solas con Luffi, Suspire y bajé a la habitación, tomé una silla y me senté frente a la cama, usando una de mis técnicas, para cambiarle la toalla que reposaba en su frente.

Tomé mi libro y empecé a leerlo, lo cual fue un caso perdido, ya que no terminé de leer el primer párrafo cuando una vocecita me desconcentró.

_Robin- Cerré el libro e hice un sonidito para darle a entender que le estaba prestando atención.

_¿Dónde están los demás? – Su voz se oía bajita, cosa que muy pocas personas llegan a presenciar.

_Salieron a buscar provisiones en la isla – Me observó un rato e hizo ademán de levantarse

_Entonces yo también voy – Antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo sujeté por los brazos y piernas con la Nueve Fleur Twist

_Nada de eso capi, tienes que descansar porque estás enfermo- Trató de forcejear inútilmente ya que no tenía fuerza, cuando se percató de ese echo dejó de hacerlo

_Robin… -Lo solté

_Si?

_Tengo hambre…-sin comentarios

_Y que quieres comer? – Puedo jurar que su respuesta será

_Carne. –Esa!

_Jajaja Lo lamento pero no tenemos, por eso es que los demás salieron a buscar provisiones. – Se quedó pensativo y hubo un silencio incómodo por un rato hasta que yo lo quebré- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? – Volteó a mirarme

_No puedo, nunca puedo…-Eso me llamó la atención

_"Nunca puedo"? –cité esperando una explicación, tardó un poco en darse cuenta

_Bueno, hace algún tiempo que no logro dormir, así que podríamos decir que soy el responsable de los sonidos que se escuchan en las noches, ya que no se me ocurre otra cosa que entrenar hasta el cansancio para dormirme.- Otra vez hubo silencio, nunca hubiera imaginado eso de él.

_Bueno, yo tengo la solución. Cierra los ojos, relájate y déjame el resto a mí- increíblemente me hizo caso y cerró los ojos, debe de estar desesperado, ya que me hizo caso sin quejas.

Acerqué mi mano a su cabeza haciéndole suaves caricias y jugando con su cabello, efectivamente en unos minutos quedó dormido.

Volví a tomar mi libro y empecé a leer nuevamente…

Después de unas 10 páginas cerré el libro para descansar, observé a Luffi, y empezó a invadirme la curiosidad, acerqué mi mano a su cara y empecé a acariciarla, me sorprendió darme cuenta que su piel no se sentía diferente a cualquier otra, bueno, casi, ya que su piel era bastante suave, pero la verdad pensé que sería algo parecido a tocar goma, no pude evitar observar sus labios y pasó _algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pero pasó_, lo besé en los labios suavemente, la fiebre parecía haber desaparecido, eso me alivió.

Mientras observaba su rostro me acordé de aquel día, en especial de lo que dijo.

"Dilo! Di que quieres vivir!" se me escapó una sonrisa, Volvía a abrir el libro, no llegué a leer una sola palabra cuando escuché a Luffi

_Di que quieres vivir Robin – Bajé la mirada, me sorprendió lo que dijo, pero me sorprendió aún más ver que estaba dormido, estaba soñando con ese día…

_Dilo… – Sentí la necesidad de responderle

_Si, quiero vivir – Cerré los ojos, y una sonrisa escapó una vez mas de mis labios.

_Di que siempre estarás a mi lado y que nunca te irás…-Volví a mirarlo sorprendida, seguía dormido, reí bajito

_Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca me iré…- Mi corazón dio un revolcón al ver que abrió los ojos lentamente.

_¿Lo prometes? – No sabía que decir, ¿desde cuando había estado despierto? Me observaba insistente, esperando mi respuesta, no pude evitar un sonrojo que ocupó mi rostro.

Se sentó quedando a la altura de mi cara, a escasos centímetros. Fue acortando lentamente la distancia entre nuestros labios, yo estaba totalmente estática, _hasta algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pasó_, un beso me fue robado.

_¿Lo prometes? – Me encontraba en un estado total de estupefacción, pero me armé de valor para responderle.

_Lo prometo – Esta vez fui yo la que lo besó, fue un beso lleno de emociones, al principio fue tranquilo, lentamente sentí como se hacia espacio con su lengua para invadir mi boca, nuestras lenguas empezaron a hacer una danza sucesiva, como un vals.

Nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire, ambos quedamos jadeando.

_愛してるよ. –me susurró al oído causando que me estremeciera y sonrojara.

_Yo también. – Después de eso pasamos la noche juntos, y digo pasamos por que dormir no fue exactamente lo que hicimos.

Esa es la historia de cómo pasó _algo que jamás pensé que pasaría pero, como ya ven, pasó._

Bien eso es todo, no sé sentí que debía hacer un fic sobre Nico y Luffi, XD

Espero sea de su agrado y me lleguen unos pocos review ;)

Nos leemos!

PD: Están cordialmente invitados a leer mi fic "Del odio al amor solo un paso!" de Soul Eater.

Bye~


End file.
